paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalliance
Name: Dalliance Physical Age: 16 True Age: 17 Gender: Male Faction: Sin Element: Chaos 'Power' Dalliance can sprout ¼ inch thick, human-sized hedgehog-like spines at will, and retract them. There are a lot of them, covering his back, hair, legs and the tops of his arms. This started out as a defense mechanism, but if he twitches just the right muscle, he can cause one to jump off (It regrows after a few days). He lacks the combat training to actually use them as weapons, though. 'Weapon' If Dalliance pops a quill off, he can stab things with it - if the target is very large and not moving. Otherwise, he'll likely miss. Setting up traps and practical jokes is his strong point, and he sticks with those. But if he gets bored, then the trap will likely not get finished. 'Summon' Hedgehog – Cosette Cosette is about 18 cm long, and weighs 260 grams. Cosette is the most important thing in Dalliance’s life. She’s the only one who stays with him despite his lack of focus. She’s the only solid point in his nomadic life, the only one that he would never leave behind. Cosette is shy, and will generally only talk to Dalliance. She takes his chaotic nature in stride, and provides a running commentary in his head when interesting things are happening. When asleep, Dalliance curls up around her, both of them with their quills pointed outwards. 'History' Life: When Dalliance was human, he was the spoiled third son of a well-off fur trader. His only duties were to marry the girl he was promised to, and then work for his brother. It was almost responsibility-free, which suited him. Dalliance could do whatever he wanted, so long as he didn’t break too many laws. Dalliance was called Nennon in his human life. He spent his days flirting and pulling pranks, without much regard for others. Now, he’s pretty much the same, except that he has to take care of himself, and he travels wherever his feet feel like going that day, without concern for city limits. The one place he will never go is Hunter’s Eden, where he lived and died. Death: Nennon was killed by his older brother, stabbed in the back on his way home from a party. He isn’t sure why, and isn’t keen to find out. The Afterlife: Nennon was dead for several hours, during which the city watch found him and brought him home. When he woke up, he was in the ice shed behind his home, waiting for the ground to thaw so he could be buried. Cosette was sleeping in the hollow between his chest and throat. He found clothes, and left, too afraid that he might meet his brother again. Dalliance has been avoiding his fellow sins for the past couple of months. During the war, he put as much distance as possible between himself and the fighting, and is afraid that the others might try to get revenge for his lack of loyalty. With the current peace, he’s trying to get closer to the Virtues and score some protection. Of course, he might forget about this and just pull a few pranks before skedaddling. It depends on his current attention span. As for the girl, she was the second daughter of a rather prolific trapper family. Nennon never knew her; they were to meet the next time her parents came to Hunter’s Eden. He still wears his promise bracelet, maybe because it’s one of the few agreements he hadn't intentionally left. 'Appearance' Brown hair, brown eyes. Neither pale nor tanned, the sun has touched his face a little. Dalliance is isn't incredibly handsome, but he's not quite average, either. Dalliance prefers to wear soft, durable clothes that let him run and hide quickly. He usually wears a vest, loose pants and soft boots. The vest is dark blue, and has a number of pockets. Cosette is generally in one of these, unless Dalliance is carrying her in his hands. On his wrist, he wears his promise bracelet, which is made of braided leather and a bone inscription plate. He has a number of piercings, most of them on his ears, one in his eyebrow, and a nose stud. One of his earrings is a stud made from one of his own quills. 'Behaviour' Dalliance is almost exactly the same as he was during his life, if a bit less focused. He's scared of just about everything that looks dangerous, and tends to forget what he's doing and who he's talking to. He'll break off an argument or a conversation and start making daisy chains, or he'll just wander off. The few times he is able to focus, it doesn't last long. Maybe a couple of hours or days, and then he'll go back to doing random things in random places. Dalliance loves people. He flirts extensively, which has gotten him in trouble a few times. If he has reason to fear you, he'll likely avoid you like the plague. Other than that, he's amiable and flighty, frequently coming up with mad schemes only to abandon them last minute. 'Other' Dalliance stays in the south - until he feels too warm, at which point he'll move to the north. But the north is too cold, so he'll then go south again. A lot of things go like this, and he waffles back and forth between places, clothes, activities etc, never sticking with one thing long enough to have a meaningful impact. Category:Characters Category:Sins Category:Chaos